A Choice
by The Prideful One
Summary: An eevee leaves his home, trying to find out just who he is. Along his journey he'll come across many different pokémon with different opinions. He'll find trouble, but isn't that the point of an adventure?


Prologue: A Choice Is Coming

It was a chilly night in Eden Forest.

An eevee left the safety of a rather comfortable bush, and softly stepped on the moss covered ground.

Eevee are brown quadruped pokémon with brown fur, a cream colour puff of fur around the neck, and large pointed ears. Their eyes are chocolate coloured. The general opinion is that they are adorable.

This eevee's name was Cain, and he was currently heading towards a small clearing that had a lake. His father had asked him there for something. Cain was mostly being guided by muscle memory and a sense of smell, as the trees were plentiful and blocked out night sky.

He eventually found his way to the lake, but he couldn't smell his father, which meant he was currently alone.

"Well, that's just peachy." Cain grumbled under his breath.

He looked up at the night sky, at the countless stars and the full moon. For a moment Cain was at peace.

"Boo." A voice softly whispered in Cain's ear. Naturally, Cain jumped around three feet back in panic, and landed in the water.

Because he was panicking he choked a bit before managing to recall the swimming lessons his mum had given him. Well he was coughing and trying to get air back into his lungs, he heard a dry laugh from the land.

"My oh my. Son, how'd you even get that far into the lake?" Cain swam to land, and glared in the direction of Bruce, his father, who was an umbreon.

Umbreon are catlike pokémon that some would describe as sleek. Which is fairly accurate. They have golden colour rings around their ears, tail, and some on each leg as well as the forehead. They also have crimson coloured eyes.

This umbreon in particular had a scar running across his left eye.

"I don't know why you asked me here, but can we get it over with? I wanna go back to sleep." This prompted another laugh from his father.

"Fine, fine. Now, Cain." He looked into his son's eyes, all humour replaced with a rather blank expression, "You're getting older now, and your Mum and I think it's about time you thought about your future."

Cain looked at his father with an odd look, "What do you mean? What's there to think about?"

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Ah youth, I miss that. Son, what am I?"

"An umbreon." Cain's eyes sharped, he felt as if his intelligence was being insulted.

"And what about your Mum?" Bruce nodded his head, proud of his son's keen observation.

"She's a vaporeon. What about it? And what does that have to do with me?"

The old umbreon let out a sigh, "Son, how many different things can an eevee turn into?"

"As many as there are types?" Cain was guessing. He knew that eevee had a wide variety of final stages of life, but no one really knew how many there were yet.

Bruce laughed, his son had always been able to entertain him.

"That's how the story goes, anyways. You're you own man now, and I think it's about time you decided what you want to be." Cain's eyes widened in panic. That was a big decision.

The rest of his life...

Cain lost himself as he thought, he wanted to give his father an answer as soon as possible, but he was just running himself in circles.

Cain was pulled out of his thoughts when his father put something around his neck. Cain glanced down. It was a grey collar with a small everstone shard hanging like tag. Cain looked up at his father, confusion firmly planted on his features.

Bruce smiled, "Wondering what that's for? When I was your age my Mum told me to go on an adventure to find out what I wanted. A lot happened, I met your mother, I got this scar, and I found out I wanted to be an umbreon."

Cain looked up in thought, "So...what? I should just start walking? Leave Eden Forest?"

"Well, yeah. You can always come back later, though. I believe in you. You can do this." Cain smiled for a moment, then looked down, dejected.

"What about trainers?"

Bruce smiled, "I guess you'll have to be careful then." With that Bruce turned away from his son, and stepped back into the forest.

Cain stared after him with a shocked expression, "Wait, you're just going to leave me here?"

"Pretty much!" Bruce yelled. Within a second Bruce was out of sight.

Cain sat next to the lake, looked at his reflection. What did he want to look back him?

He shook his head, forgetting the thought, and decided before he'd leave the forest he'd find some Leppa Berries to fill his stomach.


End file.
